While many gay men have modified their sexual practices in response to the threat of AIDS, available data suggest that a significant portion continue to engage in risky sex despite knowledge of "safer sex" guidelines. Existing models of preventive health behavior are of limited value in explaining the persistence of such activity because they lack important elements specific to the threat of AIDS and the behavior to be altered, or are predicated on assumptions that may not be justified in the context of AIDS. The goal of this ongoing study is to develop a comprehensive model of the factors that influence sexual decision-making among gay men in the context of AIDS. The goal of this ongoing study is to develop a comprehensive model of the factors that influence sexual decision-making among gay men in the context of the AIDS epidemic. The model we examine combines factors from traditional health behavior models with a variety of new factors that emerged from our previous research, the work of other investigators and our clinical practice with this population. The study adopts an integrated research design in which qualitative data gathering techniques are combined with quantitative data analytic strategies. Individual unstructured focused interviews are being conducted with 150 gay men equally divided among those who have tested seropositive; those who have tested seronegative; and those who have not undergone testing. An additional sample of 17 gay men, also approximately equally divided among the three test statuses, have participated in one of four focused group interviews. Three of the groups were homogeneous for antibody status, the fourth was mixed. In this application, we are requesting an additional year of funding to support data analysis and ensure the full accomplishment of the research objectives. The study will provide rich insights into gay men's cognitions, beliefs and experiences regarding factors that influence their sexual decision-making in the context of the threat of AIDS. The findings will enhance our ability to develop effective interventions aimed at persuading gay men to modify their risky sexual practices.